


工作时间请认真

by EdgeEdges



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeEdges/pseuds/EdgeEdges
Summary: -可有可无的赏金猎人paro-被屏蔽佛了随缘吧...





	工作时间请认真

半夜蹲点原本就不是安田所喜欢的，感知力不同于白天，一不留神就会被黑暗的洪流卷走。这次任务的目标的房屋内的灯光早已熄灭。只剩路灯的冷光打在小小的身影上，安田将手揣在兜里捏紧走到背风的角落里，抬眼专注于房屋和房屋周边的动静里。

耳朵里噼里啪啦的电流响着，不知道还有多久才会换班，他抬手看了一眼腕表。横山与村上守在另一处防止目标任务从后门溜出。 他想到临行前还没进吃完的甜食，在途中浏览的目标信息，分别时队友的拥抱。夜晚总能无声催化情绪让人来一场脑内交响乐，然后曲毕重归寂静像无事发生。

太安静了。 联络设施只配备了一台，大仓捏着口袋里的小方盒凑到安田身后向外看，视线里当然什么也没有，小个子队友兼恋人的发丝挠着他下巴发痒，神经也缓缓放松下来像是在家一样伸手环到腰间，安田没心思在意身后人搞什么小动作，伸着脖子踮起脚往公寓的正门看去，被分配到的位置并不算好，虽说是不起眼的小巷，停在入口处的车辆遮挡视线配合着下一秒就会断线的灯光需要将全部精力投入在监视上，赏金猎人的工作没那么好做，他可不想白放着目标逃跑，这意味着要失去一个月的宽裕生活。

可意外情况出现，这次的队友比目标更加棘手——大仓忠义在黑暗中徘徊，时而窸窸窣窣凑到后颈亲密接触，或者打着放松的名义将安田拉回暗处唇舌交缠一番。 安田推拒着朝自己倾斜的人试图告诉他现在还是工作时间。坦白来说，他担心肥肉飞走的心情已经转移到了如何应对粘住自己不放的搭档身上，频繁撩拨已经让他起了反应。

暖意从体内翻涌出来，欺压上身的体温笼罩着他，近在咫尺的恋人连着自己的心跳和呼吸一并夺取，掌心直抵在腿间揉弄着，粗糙的触感磨蹭着敏感区让安田忍不住侧身躲避，与平日温和的气息所不同，配合着在自己身上游走的手缓缓唤醒了抑制已久的欲求。 情欲同蚂蚁爬在安田的心尖发痒，他向来不会放过与恋人促进感情的好机会，日常或工作时，只是短暂皮肤接触也能缓和紧绷的神经。。

“等等…” 安田哆嗦着想将搭在自己身上的手抖开，才意识到大仓出门前看着自己那眼神原本的含义，被当成目标的不是房子里的人，而是他自己。

从大仓的角度来看，安田小声喘息着缩起身体，棉外套脱了丢在地上，里面卫衣裹衬衫的装束被推到胸口，早就被揉到乱七八糟，裤子堪堪挂在腿上，正是自己的成果。 安田哪经得起自家恋人这番折腾，胸前触感湿热使他不自觉挺了挺腰，身体朝着沦陷的深渊坠落，他垂下头去汲取这贪恋已久的气息，喉间哼出几个撒娇的鼻音。大仓的手指在腿根缓慢暧昧地抚弄，拽开腰带摸索进去，吹了冷风的手接触到性器激得安田一个哆嗦，重新找到了理智。

“回去，回去再弄好不好…。”他不确定自己还能坚持多久，光是站着就已经足够勉强了，其中大部分力气还是靠拽着大仓的手臂借来的。 唇瓣在耳廓边磨蹭送出糟糕情话，含住舌尖要把他吞吃入腹的气势让安田束手无策。他的身体开始了可耻的变化。恋人的性器不断蹭在小腹上表明兴致高涨，手指也直直地戳到后穴口按压进去。爱液湿润吮吸着侵入的异物紧紧包裹起来。

“回去？来了新任务啊安田君。” 大仓移开安田的手使其挂在自己脖子上，托着臀部将小个子一把提起，天知道垃圾按日回收会带来这么大的好处，大仓第一次觉得积压的报纸堆是好东西，安田半坐半挂在他身上喘息，脸上充血发烫，身下还在不断被照顾使他大脑一片空白，思绪被断断续续的快感打断使他干脆收回抵触情绪。 跟踪也好赏金也罢，一股脑儿抛去九霄云外。他只想亲吻眼前的人。

临行前灌下的酒与烟草味缠绕，情欲灼哑的嗓音和低声喘息，安田勾在大仓腰间的腿滑下来，身体随着进出频率晃动着，手拽着对方的衣领一下一下讨着亲吻，只是单纯蹭膝窝的动作也能让他浑身酥麻。体内指节绕着敏感区周围戳弄，抽送时带出细微的水声，自己的心跳和大仓隐忍的鼻息混杂灌入耳中。

“他们还在蹲点…”安田活动着腰换了个轻松的姿势，下唇不知什么时候被咬破，细微的痛感帮他找回了些许理智。

“所以交给他们去吧。”眼前人不为所动。

安田分明看到一只拍着肚皮端详蜂蜜的熊。

这种可爱的想法在大仓挤进来的时候瞬间飞走了，体内作乱的东西粗暴的继续开辟的身体，抽出来再次顶撞进最里端，任凭怎样推搡挣扎，舔着唇角吃了一嘴锈味也不松口，铁了心要让安田释放出压在喉头的呻吟一样埋头努力。

要害被人把握的感觉不太好受，比如现在。大仓的手照顾着前端，掌心沾着淫液落到柱身上重复摩擦，一股一股温热蜿蜒到交合处与后穴分泌物会合。

他向来知道怎样讨好人。

大仓了解自己的种种，喝酒时会点的下酒菜，抽烟一定要的牌子，床上堆积枕头的用处，浴室里各式各样的浴盐，怎样的方式能达到最好效果，以及高潮前的无意识行为。 快感升腾，眼前的光景模糊消失，所有感觉集中在一点上叫嚣涌动，随后冲破束缚。

。

“今晚加个班？”裹紧衣服盖住裸露的皮肤，整理好揉乱的后脑勺，北风徘徊在街口迅速夺取表层体温，内部的热度却依旧翻涌。 “加班费可不便宜。”

-你们迷路了吗，通知也没回复，撤退别让人等太久啊！

-……？

（dczy假装无事发生并退出谈话）


End file.
